


Big Decisions

by mrs_meloncholy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_meloncholy/pseuds/mrs_meloncholy
Summary: And life's cogs fall into place.





	Big Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll guys—no angst! Can you believe it??

“Edward, I want to have a baby.” Roy said into the darkness, as they lay in their shared bed, in their shared bedroom, of their shared home. It’s been six years, and it still feels wonderful.

The words settle in Ed’s only slightly tired brain as he rolls from his left side, onto his back, with Roy on his right, “Unfortunately, neither of us are properly equipped-”

“Ed…” Roy sighs, voice serious and tired, and Ed rolls back onto his side, hearing Roy's a little more serious about this than his blunt, spontaneous statement would imply.

“ _Roy_ ,” Ed starts, bringing a hand to Roy’s arm and snuggling into his side, “You’re so close, and I’m so busy between teaching and researching and-”

“Do you not want to have a child?” Roy asked, not sounding hurt, or angry, just genuine.

It occurred to Edward they had never really had that much of an in depth conversation about this. Even is so long it had only reached the point of, ‘yeah, some day’, and ‘if I had a boy, I’d name him-’.

“I…” Ed swallowed, feeling pained even thinking about it because _of course he did_ , but his mind always jumped to his restlessness, and even with the past years of stability to prove it, he always wonders if he’ll wake up one day and want to leave. He doesn’t want to be like his dad, “Yes, I do. I just—babies don’t exactly grow on trees, Roy, and there’s a lot of… shit that comes with them. Literally and figuratively.”

There’s a long pause, and Ed runs his hand up and down Roy’s arm, “There’s a girl at my mother’s bar,” Roy tells him, and Edward shut his eyes, listening close to every waver of Roy's deep voice, “She’s eight months pregnant, Ed, with the baby of some bureaucrat who won’t give that child anything more than a single check in their entire life, as some sort of compensation for knocking up a prostitute.”

Edward is silent for a second, his mind flashing with images of his nephew and niece in Alphonse’s arms, and he tries to imagine holding someone else’s baby, someone else’s _orphan_ , and feeling anything more than pity. He thinks maybe, with shared mannerisms, and opinions, and _lives_ , that he could love just about any child more than the already vague love he has for _all_ children. Yes, he could love Alphonse’s children as his own, he could love any child as his own. And doesn't this one deserve that from the start?

Now his chest _aches_.

“How do they know who’s the father?”

“Because she was new, and he was her first and only customer. She didn’t show up pregnant, they know that for sure.”

“Do you know his name?”

“They do, I didn’t ask.”

Edward presses his forehead to Roy’s bicep and hooks his leg over Roy’s waist, “One of us would have to give up their study,” He said, and hears Roy letting out a deep breath, “And I’ll have to make arrays to baby proof the house.”

“We can share a study, mine would make a lovely nursery,” Roy said, and turned on his side, one hand holding Ed’s thigh to keep his leg over him, the other pulling him closer, “And you’re right. I’m so close, by the end of next year, Grumman will resign, and I’ll be Fuhrer. I can afford to slow down.”

Ed gave a fake pout that Roy couldn’t see, but could probably hear in his voice, “I’ll have to be the stay at home parent, won’t I?”

“My paycheck could afford a nanny.”

“Like I would ever let a stranger raise our child,” Edward said, running his hands up Roy’s chest, “I could cut down on my classes. The idiots at the university love me, they would beg me to do a lecture even if it was just once a month.”

“Alphonse would appreciate the opening, I'm sure.”

Edward looked up at Roy, now realising Roy had thought about this far more than enough to decide he wanted a baby, “Winry’s always wanted a shop in Central.”

“I always wanted a big family.”

Edward craned his neck to kiss him with a grin spreading on his face, and pushed Roy over to straddle his lap, “Then why don’t we get to the baby making part of this.”

“Unfortunately, neither of us are properly equipped-”

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
